villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Conrad Stonebanks
Conrad Stonebanks, formerly identified as Victor Menz, is the main antagonist in the 2014 movie The Expendables 3. He is Barney Ross' arch-nemesis, as well as his own former friend and a former SASR Operative who was the co-founder of The Expendables. He was portrayed by Mel Gibson, who also portrayed Luther Voz in Machete Kills, as his second villain role. History Conrad Stonebanks was born on December 4, 1966 at USA. He was a former S.A.S.R. operative, and Barney Ross started "The Expendables" years before present day. When Ross found out that Stonebanks started arms dealing since Stonebanks thinks mercenary work is not profitable enough, he was forced by the government to terminate him. However, since Stonebanks was wearing a bulletproof vest, he survived the tried assassination. For years, he was thought dead until he resurfaces with his own team of advanced mercenaries to take down the Expendables he once helped create. At first, he is shown in the middle of the film as his name is first known as "Victor Menz", however, when he shows up, Ross & Doctor Death are shocked to see that Stonebanks is alive because 20-25 years ago, Ross thought he killed Stonebanks, however, he yells "Stonebanks!" to where The Expendables start firing at Stonebanks & his team, Stonebanks is able to retreat and fire back, Stonebanks is then in the helicopter where he shoots Caesar in the leg, then shoots him in the back of the chest, wounding Caesar very badly. Stonebanks is then shown again in his lair where he is talking to Albanian Mafia leader, Goran Vata, in a firefight with The Expendables, many of his men are killed & wounded, he is then captured by Ross in the van where Stonebanks explains the story of how Ross thought he killed him. Shortly afterwards, Stonebanks' bodyguard Krug suddenly intervenes in chopper and shoots down Ross' transit. Because of this Stonebanks escapes once again and ends up kidnapping the younger Expendables whilst Ross has already been shot down into the river. At the end of the film, The Expendables conquer victory after killing all of Stonebanks militia. Applauded by this, Stonebanks shoots two of his men dead to demonstrate how easily it is "to kill ten men OR even would them". He then leaves in frustration to finish The Expendables himself, all of whom have all ready escaped to the Helicopter. Ross almost escapes until Stonebanks distracts him with his message, before surprising and shooting Ross in the shoulder, wounding him in the process. Having forced his opponent to lose the armor and gun, Stonebanks engages Ross with a one on one brawl after dropping his gun to challenge Ross. Both are evenly matched until Ross takes the upper hand, the two men then rush for their guns. Stonebanks manages to get his first and starts shooting, but Ross manages to get the better of Stonebanks and shoots the traitorous founder five times in the chest. At his opponent's mercy and knowing his defeat is at hands, a beaten Stonebanks delivers his final taunt to Ross with his question "What about the Hague?!". Ross darkly responds with his answer "I am the Hague!" and shoots Stonebanks again before he can react, finally killing him. Personality Stonebanks was a highly charismatic, manipulative, ruthless, cruel, brutal and psychopathic lunatic and megalomaniac person who enjoyed antagonizing and attempting killing Ross and his friends. He seems to be a lover of philosophy, art and more, but mostly, he enjoys antagonizing Ross. Gallery Conrad Stonebanks.jpeg|Stonebanks preparing to drop a missile on the Expendables from his helicopter Conrad Stonebanks 2.jpeg|Stonebanks purchasing a painting he doesn't even like for $3 million Conrad Stonebanks 3.jpeg|Stonebanks outside his home Conrad Stonebanks 4.jpeg|Stonebanks waiting to do business with one of his clients Conrad Stonebanks 5.jpeg|Stonebanks engaging in an arms deal with Goran Vata Conrad Stonebanks 6.jpeg|Stonebanks talking to his former ally Barney Ross after being captured Conrad Stonebanks 7.jpeg|Stonebanks takes Barney's apprentices hostage after escaping from captivity Conrad Stonebanks 8.jpeg|Stonebanks speaking to Barney's apprentices while they are tied up Conrad Stonebanks 9.jpeg|Stonebanks attempting to kill Barney and the Expendables using C4 explosives Conrad Stonebanks 10.jpeg|An injured Stonebanks making one last exchange with Barney following a fight Stonebanks' death.jpeg|Stonebanks lies dead after being shot repeatedly in the chest by Barney Trivia *Stonebanks is similar to Sentinel Prime, in the way that both betrayed the heroes ('''Barney Ross and Optimus Prime)' for their own selfish reasons. *Stonebanks is also considered to be the dark counterpart of the series' protagonist, '''Barney Ross'. *Stonebanks is actually Barney Ross's longtime friend turned his archenemy. *Stonebanks is very similar to Magneto from X-Men: **They were both good friends of the hero (Charles Xavier and Barney Ross). **They were both founded and led an a large group. **They both betrayed their friends (Magneto; Charles Xavier, Stonebanks; Ross). **Magneto and Stonebanks became terrorists in time. Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Greedy Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Martial Artists